Where is Ruby
by Theboywiththesecret2
Summary: Littlefoot, Cera and the others have lost Ruby in the night. What has happend to her? Will they find her? Read this story to find out. One more thing, don't eat to mant sweet bubbles.


Where is Ruby?

It was a bright morning that was coming. The big circle had just reached The great valley. It slowly and steady was rising over the sky. Everyone was sleeping hard. Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Topsy, Tria, everyone was sleeping hard.

Then suddenly a beam of light hit Littlefoot is his eyes. He suddenly woke up. He yawned. Yaaaaaaaaaaawn. He looked at The Great Valley. Suddenly, where Littlefoot wasn't looking he heard a whisper that sad: Littlefoot, Littlefoot. He froze for a second. He looked from where he heard the voice, it was Cera. Come on Littlefoot she wisped. The others are waiting, come with me. For what? he wondered. You will find out, just come alone. Cera started to run. Littlefoot had no choice but to follow her.

They ran up to the mountain where are all he's friends was waiting. Everyone except Ruby. What has happened? asked Littlefoot. And where is Ruby? That's our problem, we don't know. Is she missing? Why else would I get you Flathead? wondered Cera. Don't call me that Cera, you know I don't like that name. Sorry, Littlefoot. Anyway, aren't you Chomper, with Ruby in the night? asked Littlefoot Chomper. She said she was going to do something and wouldn't be gone for long and as the rule-following friend she is I trusted her. And when I woke up she wasn't there. Maybe she is in the mysterious beyond. Chomper fell a tear.

Maybe she has been eaten by the Sharpteeth. Then he started to cry. Hey, stop crying Chomper, i'm sure she is okay said Littlefoot. Chomper looked at Littlefoot and said: Sure? I'm one big circle sure that she is okay. Chomper stopped crying and smiled. Okay, thanks Littlefoot, it feels better now said Chomper. No problem. Okay, where are heading? Cera asked. Good question said Littlefoot. I don't know. Me fly up and maybe see direction said Petri. Can you fly that high up? asked Littlefoot. Me don't know, Petri try. He tried and he didn't succeed.

Petri no fly so high. You can't fly high, nope, nope, nope said Ducky. Spike suddenly raised he's head and made a noise. Did Spike just said something? said Littlefoot. Ducky, who could understand he what said asked him and she got response. He said that he can try to thrust Petri up in the sky and then Petri can gild to safety. Can you do it Spike? asked Littlefoot. He knotted his head. Perfect, can you please to this Petri? Petri little scared but Petri try. It's really windy so be careful Petri said Littlefoot. After some preparation Petri was ready. Good luck Petri said Littlefoot. Are you ready Spike? He made a noise and he was ready.

He thrusted he's head as hard as he could and Petri good nowhere. Petri not do this, Petri to scared for the wind. Okay, you don't need to do this if you don't want said Littlefoot. So how can we find now asked Littlefoot. I know where she is, my horn senses where she is said Cera. If you say so. Let's go and everybody started to follow Cera.

At the same time Ruby had just woken up where she was. She had baggy eyes, muddy body and she was tired. Wh-ere am i? And what has happened? She was lying in a pool of mud. Her head was on the ground. She felt something that was slimy and wasn't too fun to be in. She lifted her from the slimy ground and saw what it was. Vomit. That made here really wake up. EEEEEEEEEEEW, what has happened to me! she suddenly thought to herself. And where am I? She looked around but couldn't figure where she was. It looks nothing like The Great Valley. She then noticed a tree that contained Sweet bubbles. She thought and then remembered. Oh, yeah, I went to this place to enjoy some delicious Sweet bubbles.

But am I lying in a mud pool? There is just so many things I want to know. She then remembered one more things. What a second, Littlefoots Grandma told once that eating too many Sweet bubbles causes the eater to go crazy. I guess I ate too many. But what is it that purple goo on the ground? She smelled it and realized what it was: sweet bubbles.

She had been throwing up her Sweet bubbles. She had a disgusting taste in her mouth and she felt horrible. She then lost balance and fell in the mud pool again. Why am I doing this to myself? And what must sweet bubbles taste so good? I need to find some water so I can wash myself and get back my pride. When she said that she suddenly heard a loud noise, something came towards her. She saw a Sharptooth. She tried to run but she was dizzy. She rolled herself into a ball, lied down in the mud pool and said loud: Please don't eat me Sharptooth.

Why would I eat you Ruby? said the Sharptooth suddenly. What? Ruby unrolled herself and saw who The Sharptooth was: It was Chomper. Homber! she said. My name is not Homber, it's Chomper. He then felt how Ruby was smelling and said suddenly: the big circle on a mountain top, what has happened to you! You smell horrible. He took a step back. I'm dorry Hopmer, I dan't malk. The others arrived, Cera saw Ruby and Chomper.

What's that smell? asked Cera. It's from Ruby, she smells and looks horrible. Petri safer far away and Petri flew up in a tree. Mon't leave me said Ruby. Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera and Spike stood on a distance and asked Ruby, what has happened to you? Littlefoot asked. Too many dweet mubbles said Ruby. What did you say? asked Littlefoot. Too many what? dweet mubbles? Cera then said: I think she's saying Sweet bubbles, but it's hard to hear. Have you been eating too many sweet bubbles? asked Littlefoot. Ruby knotted her head.

Ruby, you know what happens if you eat too many sweet bubbles Littlefoot said. Grampa Longneck told you and me not to eat to many Sweet bubbles because you will feel horrible afterwards. She knotted her head. We better get you some water so you can wash yourself. She tried to stand but was still drunk and she fell again to the mud pool. Omg, you are so drunk? I think you have to be carried. Cera, can you help carry her? Would I help carry someone that stinks so much? No way. Littlefood glared at her and then she gave up. Okay, fine, I help you. But can't Spike do it? He is hidden somewhere. Fine, but can we find water?

Petri had heard what they had said and was up in the sky looking for a river. Petri sees a river, follow Petri. Littlefoot and Cera followed Petri until they came a river. They tried hard and after much pep talk they managed to throw her into the river. When she felt the water streaming at her she got stronger and stronger, enough so she could stand up and wash herself. After some waiting and washing she was done. I'm done now said Ruby happily. You can talk properly said Littlefoot. Yup, and it's all thanks to you.

On the way to The Great Valley the friends was talking. So what have we learned today? asked Littlefoot. Don't eat to many Sweet bubbles. Yes but was not the answer I was looking for. What have learned then Littlefoot? That you don't look good when you're drunk. At first she was taking it negative but then she started to laugh. You're right Littlefoot. I don't. And then the friends laughed all the way back to The Great Valley.

The end


End file.
